Mindcrack Marathon Charity UHC 2016 - TEAM BEAST SLAYERS
Mindcrack Marathon Charity UHC 2016 - TEAM BEAST SLAYERS is the only episode MindCrack Ultra Hardcore of #ForTheKids5, and the one-hundred thirty-seventh MindCrack Ultra Hardcore episode overall. It is a VOD of most of Video Overview Kurt is remotely joining the rest of MindCrack doing a live marathon UHC in San Francisco. He is with Pyro, Guude, and Pakratt, and they take on a Village right away. Getting early supplies, Kurt finally realizes his viewers could not hear his microphone and fixes it. They head underground to a cave and start to get going, donations flood in which means they get an enchantment table. Pakratt shockingly dies to a Creeper, but host OMGChad assures them that is a large donation goal is met he will be brought back. Kurt heads out caving and brings supplies back to Guude as all of them get a lot of potions. Nearly forty-five minutes Pakratt is brought back to health and there is a lot of diamond gear on everybody. Guude gets a Notch Apple and Eyes of Ender, and Kurt jokingly suggests going and killing the Ender Dragon. They decide to go try and kill the Dragon immediately as the border may close off the Stronghold. The Stronghold was very close by and they dig down into a ravine and open the Ender Portal. They dive in and find themselves in a box underground. Guude realizes when they exit they'll meet the Wither at 0,0 and Kurt jokes about killing the Wither too. They shoot out all the Ender Crystals, and then rain arrow shots on the dragon. Guude kills the Ender Dragon and all 68 experience floods in on him. Guude uses the horse egg that came with his Notch Apple and it spawns a baby donkey that ends up falling in the portal. After getting their resources pooled they enchant and decide to go through the portal and try and find the Wither. Pakratt tests it first and he starts suffocating underground but manages to dig and create an air pocket. Kurt goes in last and the team then starts going near the map's center. They start to see the other teams and Pyro orders them to retreat as they do not want to engage. Sevadus makes a lot of threats in their direction, and Pyro notices Pause following them as part of Sevadus' team. Pyro leads them away and then they find the Wither on top of a steep hill in a jungle. Guude dives in first and takes the Notch Apple as Kurt stays back trying to angle it. Pyro and Pakratt go to help as Kurt fires some arrows in. It gets into sword mode and Guude and Pyro die. Kurt dives in and Pakratt dies, but Kurt manages to clean up and kill the Wither. Kurt downs regeneration potions but his extreme Wither II kills him. Guude proclaims the time winners as Kurt then withers away. An absurd donation goal to the revive the team is made but nobody follows through. Kurt watches Nebris, SethBling, Coestar, and Baj use their donated gifts to easily win. Trivia * The Ender Dragon dies with Kurt taking no damage, just like Minecraft MindCrack - Ultra Hardcore S09E07 - Dangling on the Precipice. * The Stronghold is connected to a ravine, reminiscent of Minecraft Cast Away - Episode 21 - The Most Amazing Discovery.